Problem: $\dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{5}$ is $\dfrac{5}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{9}{7} \div \dfrac{1}{5} = \dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{1}} = \dfrac{9 \times 5}{7 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{9}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{1}} = \dfrac{45}{7} $